


My Immortal

by captaincharismas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharismas/pseuds/captaincharismas
Summary: Things were supposed to be perfect but only until they are never meant to be. Can Baron soothe Reader’s racing thoughts…or even his own?





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> ***All works can also be found on tumblr @timesnewreigns.****

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Baron looked up at the space between us; his brown eyes were filled with concern. I finally turned to face him, lips pursed in a tight line to stop the quivering. My hand passed softly through the thick black curls of my ‘fro.

“I’ll be fine, babe. You’re going back on the road again in the morning, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, the Pay-per-view is in a week.” He whispered, flashing a glance quickly up to see a tear finally fall from my eyes. In one swift motion, Baron got up and made his way to where I stood in the kitchen, wrapping his arms tenderly around my waist. “I’m sorry. You know how much I wish I can stay…but I can’t.”

“I know. You do this for the two of us.” I sighed, shoving the empty, dirty plates down in the dishwasher. “But I just wish you had a little more time to spend at home. It’s one of the things I still have to get used to.”

“Come ‘ere. Come closer.” Baron said, when the doors shut and the wash cycle finally started. “Cuddle with me, tonight? I just wanna be in bed, wrapped up in you before I go. Maybe it’ll make it easier.”

“Mmmm. I hope so.”

* * *

“I need you to know that I fucking love you.” Baron mumbled the following morning. He intertwined my left hand in his, rubbing against the gold band on my ring finger. Baron’s lips formed a weak smile, letting the silence linger for a solid moment before opening it again to speak. “You’re my girl. You’re freaking amazing and I’d always be in debt to you for that.”

“Baron?” I asked, kissing his lips. My voice lowering drastically. “Baron, are you alright? You sound off.”

“I’m going to miss you that’s all.” He said, leveling his own voice to match my low tone. I glared at towering man standing before me, perking up an eyebrow in question.

“Are you sure?”

“It’s probably just the fear from rising up the ranks so quickly, ya know? Nothing I can’t handle it. I don’t want you to worry.” Baron stammered

Baron’s eye darted away from my terrified ones, before pulling me back into his arms. “I-I-I don’t…Look you trust me right, (Y/N)? Baby, please answer me.”

“I’m your girl. I trust you.” I sniffed, biting my lip to prevent my tears from falling. I slowly walked the love of my life to front door of our apartment, where his suitcases laid. “Good luck out there. You’ll be okay. But promise me one thing?”

“Sure.”

“Promise me you’ll be okay?” I asked, lightly pressing a hand against his cheek. Baron’s lips pressed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

“I’ll be okay, baby. I love you.” He repeated as his lips pressed against mine in a passionate kiss. “Don’t worry. I’ll call you, sweetheart. I promise you that.”

As Baron closed the door, his words didn’t make leaving any easier. They never did. But I always watched from the front window as the tattooed man with a maroon colored beanie made his way into the car outside. We both knew in an unspoken understanding that the bonds made between us could always change, especially with our chosen career paths.

* * *

“It’s the pre Pay-per-view jitters, doll. Are you going to be watching?”

Baron’s voice had soothed my ears every night doing his best to calm my fears but sweet nothings could not help ease what was there: the accidental creation of fear, a bad omen. I had never been one to believe in superstition until now.

“You know it. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I have a surprise for you when you get back tomorrow.”

“Oh sweet pea, you already know how much I love surprises.”

The volume on my laptop echoed off the walls of the bedroom in the same way it always did when a Pay-per-View was on. I held my breath as Baron slid with ease inside the ring post main event, the most aggressive expression painted on his face as he stared down a weary retaining champion in Jinder. Baron was more focused than ever before in this big moment.

“Can it be, Tom? Is ‘The Lone Wolf’ going to do this at SummerSlam of all places?”

“OH MY GOD, JBL, HE IS! MR. MONEY IN THE BANK IS CASHING HIS CONTRACT IN!!!”

1…2…

A near fall.

1…2…

…3! And the new…As the ref’s hand hit the mats for the final count, I could feel the growing pride inside my heart as the WWE Championship was lifted above Baron’s head. The new title card under his name illuminated the change of titles and the crowd cheered in the same way my heart leaped in the beats of the pride I truly felt.

When Baron called me with the cracks in his voice finally gone on the other side of the phone, I knew it was a good sign and a breath of fresh air.

“Hey champ, I’m so proud of you!” I cheered. “I miss you so much.”

“It was only my nerves. Thank you for believing in me.”

* * *

Seven o’clock in the morning gave signal for three loud knocks came at the front door. Baron’s home early, I thought as a huge grin spread over my face. Baron’s ho—

As I made my way downstairs, the colors of the police sirens from the other side of the closed curtains greeted my heart in ways I didn’t want it to. Fear and bad omens sometimes come true. God, how I hated it but I took a deep breath and opened the front door anyway. I silently hoped as I looked at the officer standing before me, it would’ve been different news. One that was never actually meant for me.

“Mrs. Corbin?”

“Yes, that me.” I answered quietly; rubbing the signs of sleep from my eyes. “Is there a problem?”

“I’m so sorry to bother you this early in the morning. May I come in for a moment?”

I hesitated unsure if it was some kind of joke, looking at the woman in front of me dressed in shades of official blue. Her face was solemn and her eyes were an empty shade of blue. I finally nodded, letting her in and guiding her to the dining room table.

“Is it my husband?” I questioned. “Did something happen to him?

“I’m sorry.” The officer sighed, letting those empty eyes do the talking. “We found your husband’s car crashed and abandoned on the side of the highway. All we found was this.”

She left without another word, leaving the hat in my outstretched hands and me in my own thoughts. I guess nobody wants to see a wife weep over their lost husband.

My lips trembled. Oh God, Baron.

I’ve been in this rut for the last two months, two months since Baron’s disappeared and I found the last message he left. The last time I could possibly hear Baron’s voice again and the wounds were still as fresh as the first night I got the news.

“(Y/N), baby. I know it’s late and you’re probably asleep. I’m on my way to the airport. To be honest, I thought I was rising to the top too quickly but babe…as long as I got you I can do this. I miss you. Can’t wait to see what surprise you have for me. I’ll call when I get—”

“Shit!” he hissed. I bit my lip, as the skid of metal filled my ear and finally a loud crash. There was silence and the voicemail finally ended.

I sadly guessed that I could never give Baron the surprise I was hoping for. My hands passed gently over the maroon colored beanie, as my tears stained the corners of the man I lost.

Three months pregnant and my husband was gone; nowhere to be found. There were more horrors than the fear of performing. I said it before and I’ll say it again: Fear and bad omens can sometimes come true. Oh God, how I hated it.


End file.
